trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Bolton Wanderers FC
'Bolton Wanderers FC' Bolton Wanderers FC are an English football club from the city of Bolton, in Lancashire, currently playing in Division 5, Group 7. The club was formed on the 22nd of June 2008, in season 12 of Trophy Manager in the English Division 9. It is currently Bolton Wanderers FC's eighth season in Trophy Manager. In 2010, Bolton Wanderers FC were dissolved, due to increasing financial problems, due to owner Jurgen Fischbauer's problems with fraud in Germany. Fischbauer has now been cleared of many of the charges, however, developments came to late to save the football club. Many fans still feel aggrieved about the way they lost their football club. The Beginning Bolton Wanderers FC were finally formed in 2008, despite original plans for the club beginning in 2006. The club was founded by German businessman Jurgen Fischbauer, who was renowned across large areas of Bavaria and Dresden, in Germany, for his multi-national food company, JUfI's, which supplies German speciality foods to European nations, including England. In 2005, JUfI was valued at over £550,000,000. Fischbauer led a consortium to England, and developed the plans for a new football club in Bolton, based on a industrial estate, owned by JUfI. In March 2006, construction went ahead, and the industrial estate was flattened, to make way for a new 6,000 capacity stadium. In November of 2006, the stadium was completed by German construction company Veder. In June 2007, the club succesfully applied for membership to the lower leagues for the season beginning in June 2008. In February 2008, Bolton Wanderers FC became sponsored by German car company Obel, and the stadium was named after the sponsor, as part of the deal (The Obel Stadium). Squad The current squad currently consists of 22 players, and the youth squad contains 21 players. The club captain is right sided midfielder Thomas Dee, who has made 245 appearances for the club, scoring 31 goals, and he has been the captain since the club was founded. On the 2nd of March 2010, Bolton Wanderers FC's transfer record was smashed, when Lebonese striker Mohamed Jaha joined the club for £165.2m from an unknown club. The original record was held by Nepalese talisman Divyanshu Vedanga, who cost the club £47.1m in season 15. The player who has appeared the most amount of times for Bolton Wanderers FC is central defender Dave Robinson, who has made over 254 appearances for the club. Bolton Wanderers FC's first signing for the club was Morrocan born defensive midfielder Mohamed Oussalah, who cost the club £250,000. The Bolton Wanderers FC first team squad has an average skill rating of 9.83, and the total ASI is 101,795. Honours The Wanderers have had a succesful and lucrative beginning to life, with a handful of silver-wear to show for it. Season... Trophy... Description... ---- 12. 3rd Place - League Division 9, Group 191 14. 1st Place - Friendly League Pepsi Championship 14. 1st Place - Friendly League League Cup League of League Cups Kit The Bolton Wanderers FC home kit was originally white and blue, but for the last three seasons, Bolton have set a precedent, as they changed their kit colour to pink, in order to raise awareness for a charity they have worked closely with since their foundation. The away kit is changed each year, and the colours of the kit are decided by the fans, during an annual voting period at the beginning of each season. For season 20, a predominantly black kit has been employed, with red as a secondary base. Notable Players Record Goal Scorer - Jose Ribeiro, with 62 goals for the club. Most Appearances - Dave Robinson, with 254 appearances for the club. Record Man of the Matches - Thomas Dee, currently holding 20 man of the matches for Bolton Wanderers FC. Most Cards - Mike Beach, with 58 cards. Most Assists - Thomas Dee, with 39 assists for the club. Best Average Rating - Mohamed Jaha, with a rating of 6.04 after 28 appearances. Category:English Football Clubs Category:Football Clubs